custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Zaktuen War
Bionicle: The Zaktuen War, is a web series on YouTube that tells of the lives of Makuta Zaktuen and Toa Magog. Plot Synopsis The Av-Matoran Tanma meets Makuta Zaktuen. Toa Tahu attempts to rescue the Matoran, but Zaktuen pins him down. However, Tahu turns the tables on Zaktuen, and gets Tanma to activate his Light powers. Tahu and Tanma leave, believing the Makuta dead, but Zaktuen then awakens. A Vorox then appears, and bows down before his master. Zaktuen reveals that he knows the direction the Toa are headed in, and he leaves for there. He comes across Turaga Vakama, who mistakes him for a stick at first due to his old age, but Zaktuen pounces on him, forcing the elderly Turaga to reveal Lewa's location. Lewa is on patrol when he is attacked by Zaktuen, and it is revealed that Zaktuen was once Lewa's mentor. However, before Zaktuen can kill him, Tahu arrives, and Zaktuen flees. Zaktuen then manages to capture Tanma. Hours later, Vakama comes across Tanma, only to find that he is not responding. Vakama turns to Gali, who realizes that Tanma is is a coma-like state, facing his fear. However, he later awakens. Tahu later appears with Lewa, and Gali sets out with Tanma to confront Zaktuen. Meanwhile, Zaktuen is confronting Toa Magog, and he manages to pin him down and inject him with his pet Vorox's venom. Magog then awakens, tied up, and Zaktuen, accompanied by his Vorox and Malum, orders Magog to reveal what he knows of some plans. Magog eventually says that he gave the plans in question to Tanma, and Zaktuen decides to hold the Toa hostage in exchange for the plans. Tanma confronts the Makuta, but ends up a prisoner himself. Zaktuen decides to kill the prisoners, but Magog challenges him to a battle in his personal jungle. Magog manages to capture Zaktuen, but Magog is defeated. Zakuen changes his mind about killing Magog, and orders him to talk one last time. When Magog refuses to comply, Zaktuen arranges for him to be executed by a Rahi. He is saved from certain death by Gali, but in the process, Gali is captured by Zakuten. Magog awakens with Toa Ignika beside him, and they plan Gali's rescue. However, Zaktuen has Gali killed, and Ignika and Magog discover her body. Later, Magog and Ignika fight Makuta Zaktuen in his new form, who scars Magog. Shortly after, Magog learns that Tanma is working for Zaktuen, and the Matoran flees. The Toa try hunt him down, but the Makuta and the Matoran escape. Trying to learn more about a comment Zaktuen made, Magog confronts Tahu, who reveals that Zaktuen was once a Toa, but he had been mutated and turned evil by an experimental weapon. On Bara Magna, Vastus is attacked by one of Zaktuen's Rahi, The Beast. He runs into Ignika and Magog, mistaking them for the Rahi. It is revealed that the two of them are there to find warriors to help them fight Magig, and Vastus is one of them. Vastus leads them to the other, Kiina. Meanwhile, on Destral, Zaktuen is talking to Teridax, where he reveals his plan to make Magog learn of his destiny. Shortly after, at Magog's camp, Zaktuen appears to Kiina, asking her to join him, but he refuses. The other members of their team wake up, and Teridax appears, freezing all but Magog. Teridax says to him: "THE PORTAL SHALL OPEN. THE END IS NEAR," and promptly leaves. At some point after that, the team comes under attack by Brotherhood of Makuta forces, bit they manage to escape via a Teleport Totem. However, the strike team, led by Teridax, discovers another of the totems and arrives at their location. Zaktuen orders Malum, now a bounty hunter, to kill Magog's team. He engages Kiina in battle, but the team manages to flee. Novel In the novel BIONICLE:The Zaktuen War, writen by Eli Purcell the creator, Zaktuen becomes a True Makuta, a makuta the grows wings shaped like a bat's. He tells his master that he would use his powers to kill Magog for the last time. He swore,"The Toa fool has been an enemy to us for too long! Master, I will kill him with all my might!! Episodes Season One *The Return: Part One *The Return: Part Two *Ambush *Old Friends Meet *Payback *Plans *Rules of the Jungle *Life and Death Season Two *Real Nightmares *New Friends *Enter Darkness Characters *Gali *Ignika *Kiina *Lewa *Magog *Teridax *Malum *Tahu *Zaktuen *Vastus *An unidentified Vorox *An unidentified Skrall Category:Stories